Ultraman Jack vs Goji64
by Goji64
Summary: Goji64 is pissed off and begins rampaging and Ultraman Jack is here to stop him. Who will win int his epic battle! The New Ultraman? Or Godzilla's little brother?


Ultraman Jack vs. Goji64

Goji64 roared as he stomped through the forest towards Ultraman Jack, Goji64 was pissed off and had been rampaging lately and Jack was here to stop him. Jack attacked first by throwing energy blasts from his hands at Goji64, they all exploded against Goji's chest. Goji roared out in fury before kicking a boulder at Jack, the warrior of light flipped out of the way to his left, causing the boulder to hit the ground. Jack jumped up and kicked Goji across the face, the Godzillasaurus was sent stumbling back. Goji turned around and tripped Jack with his tail, sending the Ultra onto his back. Goji kicked Jack hard in his side, sending the Ultra rolling away from him, Jack quickly got onto his feet to find Goji charging him. Jack grabbed him by the snout, flipped him, and slammed him. Goji grabbed Jack's legs and with a slight tug brought Jack onto his back, Goji turned Jack over and puts him in an ankle lock. Jack screamed out in pain and beat the ground as Goji did this, Jack kicked Goji's face with his other foot sending Goji flying back. Jack charged Goji, jumping up and kicking him in the face. Goji bellowed out in fury as he was sent into a mountain, Jack charged Goji, punching away at his face with great strength and speed, Jack then chopped Goji on the sides of his neck once, finally to end the devastating combo Jack grabbed him and suplexed him. Only for Goji to land on his feet, not getting slammed, Goji then turned over, grabbed Jack, pulled his head under his arm, and DDTd him. Jack rolled away from Goji and quickly got onto his feet, Goji charged Jack, only for Goji to clothesline him. With a agonizing scream Jack struck the Earth.

Goji roared out in fury before trying to stomp the hero to death, Jack quickly rolled out the way. Jack rose to his feet an charged at Goji, throwing energy blasts as he did, blowing Goji's left arm clean off and blowing huge holes in his skin. Jack tackled Goji to the ground and chopped away at his face. Goji caught the hand in his mouth, Jack screamed out in pain before leaping back from Goji. Jack was terrified to notice that all of Goji's wounds had already healed, Goji charged Jack, beating away at the Ultra's face. Jack screamed out in pain as he fell onto his back, Goji roared out in fury before he began stomping on Jack. Jack yelled out in agony as Goji stomped away at him. With every stomp came a scream of agony from Jack and the Earth shook. Goji stomped on Jack with power, he hoped of killing Jack.

Jack grabbed Goji by the ankle and threw Goji away from him, Goji was sent rolling across the ground. Goji immediately got onto his feet, Jack dashed towards Goji, Goji fired his heat ray, striking Jack in the chest and exploding on contact, sending Jack flying back. Goji charged Jack, Jack grabbed his Ultra Bracelet and formed a spear, throwing it at Goji. The spear stabbed straight through Goji's chest and stuck out of his back. Goji screamed out in fury before firing energy beams from his hands, striking Jack in the chest and exploding on contact. Jack screamed out in pain as he hit the ground, Goji tried to kick Jack but found himself too weal to do so. Jack caught Goji's foot ad threw Goji off of him, sending Goji stumbling back. Goji turned around and tried to trip Jack with his tail, Jack jumped over it and flipped before punching away at Goji's face. Goji bellowed out in agony as he was sent stumbling back, Jack kicked Goji's neck karate style, Goji roared out in pain as he was sent stumbling back. Jack ran at Goji and punched him in the face.

Goji roared out in pain as he was sent flying back, Jack charged Goji, jumped into the air, and flipped. Goji unleashed energy beams from his hands, striking Jack and exploding on contact. Jack screamed out in pain as he fell onto his back, with a agonizing bellow Goji pulled the the spear from his chest. Goji held it up in front of him, his blood dripped from it. Goji threw it back at Jack, the Ultra hopped out the way, causing the spear to stab into the ground. Jack threw the Ultra Slash at Goji, it managed to cut both his arms off. Goji roared out in fury before instantly healing his arms, Goji flexed his newly healed arms at Jack. Jack was stunned by this, he didn't know what else to do, all he knew was he had to win. Goji slapped a boulder at Jack with his tail, Jack crossed his arms in a X over his face, it broke it pieces against his arms.

Jack and Goji circled one another as Jack's timer began to blink. Jack and Goji would fight one another until they died...

Winner: Draw


End file.
